Young Blood
by rebelliousstrawberryshortcake
Summary: Jackie is an ex-military combat vet, who was dragged into the life of the supernatural, when her best friend is killed by a demon. This is the story of Jackie fighting her PTSD, supernatural creatures, and her feelings for the devil.


**This is a Supernatural fanfiction. A Lucifer x OC. Now let this be known that I own none of the characters except for Jackie. She is loosely based on someone very dear to me, so I have a very good idea of how to write some of the situations she is in. (This will make more sense soon.)**

 **This story is set in an AU, where Lucifer didn't go back in the cage after season five, and obviously certain events didn't go down.**

 **Warnings for future chapters: Violent scenes, talk of war, violence, bad language** **, smut, and maybe more just make sure to read the warnings before each chapter.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Violent scenes, and talk of war**

 _Jackie squinted her eyes tightly, as the wind blew sand up and into her face. She didn't have time to worry about that though. All she could worry about was the ringing in her ears, and the horrible dizziness she was trying to fight off. Just a few feet away from her was a burning Humvee that held at least four of her brothers. Even though she was dazed she could see one of their bodies, what was left of it at least, hanging half way out of the vehicle. She knew she only had a few seconds before the attack would start. So, Jackie stood up and started running to a ditch that wasn't too far away from the road. This would be her only protection._

 _"Oakley! Let's go!" She could hear a muffled voice, shouting for her as she was sprinting to the ditch. She was going as fast as she could though, that's what she thought until she felt someone grab her, and drag her quicker into the ditch._

 _"She's injured!" The man shouted, though she still hasn't looked over to see who was next to her. She knew it was friendly though, since she could see the American uniform. She looked down at her leg, as the adrenaline started to wear down. Her tunnel vision was fading as well, giving her enough eye-sight to see a lot of blood spilling out of her leg, with a large piece of metal jammed into it. That's when the bullets started flying._

 _"Everyone down!" She could feel a hand on her shoulder pushing her further into the ditch, hiding her from the shots that rang through the air. Both friendly, and enemy._

 _"Oakley!" A voice shouted, "Stay awake for me, Oakley!"_

This is when Jackie shot out of bed, taking deep breaths, to calm herself down after the nightmare that haunted her. Once she felt as safe as she could she loomed over at the clock, which read '02:34' meaning she only got about two hours of sleep. She cursed to herself, pushed herself out of the crappy old motel bed, and started on with her day.

It was the same every morning, no matter how early it was. Seventy push-ups, seventy sit-ups, twenty burpees, and a two mile run. Back home it was a shower, getting ready for the day, then looking for a hunt. However, if she was already on a hunt it was an energy drink, then either research, or playing police.

Jackie has been a hunter for about six years now, teaching herself how to hunt at the age of twenty-five. She learned how to hunt to get revenge. A brother of hers was murdered by a demon. He wasn't a brother by blood, but brother in arms. Spending eight years in the army, and two tours in Afghanistan, and one tour to Iraq, it was safe to say she had a lot of brothers.

Jackson Baker was his name. He was the man who helped her survive her first deployment, and taught her everything she knew about survival in a war zone. He was the first person she trusted with her life, and he was ripped from her life not long after she got out of the army. Which threw her into the life of a hunter. She enjoyed it though, it was a lot like Iraq, and Afghanistan. It was a lot like always being at war, especially when she was in the middle of a vampire nest, or a pack of werewolves. These were the times, when she knew where the danger was, and these were the times where she felt the safest.

She enjoyed it so much, that she even started using different weapons to fight her enemies. Her favorite weapon is a set of brass knuckles, with a different warding on them. The brass knuckles she uses on her left hand will pull a demon out of its vessel, and the ones on her right hand will destroy the demon completely. She worked on these for a long time before they were perfected.

"Well don't you just look lovely this morning." A voice came from behind her, a voice she recognized. However, before she realized what she was doing she had a gun trained on the Angel before her.

"Lucifer, what in the hell are you doing here?" She asked, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Well, I felt that you were in trouble, and thought I should come down, and make your day just a little worse. " This was a lie, he always got this feeling from Jackie in the morning, still recovering from her daily nightmare.

"Lucifer, I'm not in the mood, please just get lost." She almost pleaded, walking to the mini fridge in her room which was filled with Monster, and beer. She pulled out a beer, and started chugging.

"Alright, that just seems unhealthy, it's like eight in the morning." The Angel reminded her which was unnecessary, because she already knew what time it was. Hoping that ignoring him would make him go away she sat at the table in her room and opened her laptop, searching for her next hunt. She could hear him walk up behind her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw his face right next to hers.

"'Five dead, hearts ripped out, authorities believe it be some sort of animal attack.'" Lucifer read the headline from the article she had clicked on. However, she just moved into the next article, werewolves weren't her thing. Most of the headlines didn't indicate anything supernatural, until she noticed a headline with a man's name she recognized. "'Man dies of heart attack' really? That's the one you click on? Come on this isn't fun anymore." He said wiping the chair she was in around so she was facing him instead of the computer. He was bent over at the waist so they were eye level. "You know I don't like being ignored."

"Then go somewhere else," Jackie said, turning her chair back around to read the article, when she finished she looked up the obituaries and was sold. She closed her laptop and packed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer asked, starting to get annoyed.

"On a hunt of course," she said walking away from him.

"Because some guy died of a heart attack. What's the real reason Jack?" Hearing that name caused her heart to start racing. Lucifer knew that was the best way to get to her. Her father was the only one allowed to use that name, and that name was supposed to die with him. However, Lucifer loved to to torment her with it. Jackie spun around on her heels, pulling her fist back and letting it fly towards his face. This of course, ended the same way it always did. Lucifer grabbed Jackie's fist in his, and pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed against each other, and he pinned her arm behind her back. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but this was his way of getting close to her.

"The guy was 29, and in perfect health. He died on Wednesday at exactly 10:58, which is the exact way and time two other people died."

"All from the same town?"

"No, all over the country." She admitted to him.

"Then why is that strange, humans across the country die at the exact same time all the time. They were built very poorly."

"Don't worry about it, just let me go," Jackie said trying to push away from him, but he just pulled her arm tighter. He could tell there was something off with her. Her eyes were troubled, and sad. More so than normal, at least.

"Why is this so important to you?" She retorted

"It's not, I'm hoping if you say it out loud you might cry a little," he lied to her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"They are my people, from my first deployment. We did something horrible over there, the seven of us, and now we are dropping one by one. I have to figure out what's going on so the rest of us don't die." She explained, she felt his grip loosen on her arm and she finally shoved away from him. "There are only three left alive, and I would like to keep it that way." Lucifer couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, he was in shock but the look in his eye was murderous. The look shook Jackie to her very core, which terrified her, but it excited her as well.

"Alright, let's go then." Lucifer demanded, which earned a confused look from Jackie. He would never admit to it, but he was worried that she was going to be next, and for some reason he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

"Wh-what? You aren't going!" Jackie objected.

"Oh yeah, where are you going?"

"Alabama."

"Yeah, and uh, how far is that from here?"

"About a days trip."

"So all of the victims have died at 10:58, on a Wednesday, and when is it now?" Lucifer said in a matter-of-fact tone, and she just looked at the ground frustrated.

"It's almost 10, on a Tuesday."

"So you think you are going to make it there just in the nick of time?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's the plan!" Jackie stated

"I don't think so," Luckifer said putting his hand on her shoulder, and they were at a motel at the northern border of Alabama.

"Lucifer! I swear to God. I need my jeep!" Jackie shouted.

"Well you would have to walk, because I'm not taking you back." Lucifer said with a smug little smile, which earned an eye roll from Jackie, who then turned to check into the motel. A few minutes later Jackie walked past Lucifer to check into her motel room, although it wasn't really just checking in, just Jackie dropping her bags in the room and making a phone call.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Jackie asked the phone, which Lucifer just held his arms, like; 'what in the hell are you doing?' "Nothing? How lame. Well I'm in town." Jackie continued like she pretended not to notice the Angel in the room at all. "Alright, I will meet you there." Jackie said with a smile that Lucifer didn't even know could exist.

"Who was that?" Lucifer asked jealousy lacing his voice, so much so that even Jackie noticed.

"An old war buddy. Someone I haven't seen in a long time."


End file.
